twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
HenryisGreat15
HenryisGreat15 is a member of the The Thomas Wooden Railway Community who joined on August 27th, 2011. HenryisGreat15's name is Johnny. Johnny has been involved in many antics of the community. The majority of his videos are his series. Humble Beginnings During the first few months, HenryisGreat15 he had become sort of well-known user in the community and by that time, people were considering a member of the TWR Communtiy. His first friends were LNERFlyingScotsman, ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre24) TRAINSARECOOL2 and sirtophamhatt291. His first few videos were silent reviews of his Troublesome Brakevan and soon began his own series that looked nearly identical to Keekre24's and Percyno6's series. By December of 2012 he has almost 50 episodes. By the new year rolled along, HenryisGreat15 had over 60 subscribers and 10,000 video views. Keekre24's Contest On Twitter, Keekre24 announced that he was going to give away a free title towards Season 9. The question, "Who has appeared in every episode of my series", was answered first by HenryisGreat15. HenryisGreat15's title was "Kipper Caper" which was not uploaded 8 months later after the contest. Layouts Johnny has created vast layouts of the standard gauge and narrow gauge railways of the Island of Sodor. Overall, many users on YouTube were impressed with his layout making skills. Many users on YouTube were inspired to create narrow gauge layouts because of HenryisGreat15's videos. Users were mostly inspired by HenryisGreat15's incline of the Skarloey Railway, which has given it's decorum to other layouts on YouTube. HenryandtheBeatles In early 2012, Johnny switched to a new channel called HenryandtheBeatles. He began a new series called Henry & Friends starting out the New Year "fresh" He was optimistic about the account, but he had a dismal 16 subscribers and not even a 1,000 video views. So, he switched his new channel and Henry & Friends back to HenryisGreat15. There, his series had begun to prosper. Meanwhile, users such as FLYTRAP47 was trolling other YT users videos. Johnny wanted to be a "peacemaker", but he was involved in the wars doing what was right. Johnny's videos were trolled. H&F Season 1 The series, Henry&Friends, begun on HenryisGreat15's second account, HenryandtheBeatles. The first episode of H&F (Henry&Friends), was titled "Pranks and Predicaments". The episode was about Gordon playing a trick on a tired Henry, and trouble would later ensue. In the second episode, the plot was switched back to the tank engine life. In the second episode, Thomas learns a very important lesson of maturity, and that the world does not revolve around him. The next few episodes range from diesel vs. steam engine to again discussing the flaws of maturity that ensues on the Island of Sodor. Toward the end of Season 1, there are talks of a merger between the Island of Sodor and the Arlesdale Railway. The Arlesdale Chronicles The Arlesdale Chronicles was a 5 part series that discusses the rise and the decline of the relationship between the Island of Sodor and the Arlesdale Railway. The chronicles also discusses that there were other railways out there that were mean-spirited and wished for the decline of the Island of Sodor. H&F Season 2 The second season of H&F debuted right after the decline of the Arlesdale Merger. Season 2 was the rebuilding process that followed after the bridge that connected Arlesdale and Sodor collapsed. Introduced in Season 2 were more road vehicles including: Trevor, Bertie, Bulgy, Caroline and Elizabeth. In these episodes, the plots were steam engine vs. motor vehicle, but on some occasions, it was motor vehicle vs. motor vehicle. Also, Stepney the Blue Bell Engine was introduced in Woolly Bully where the "chocolate sauce" was accidentaly introduced. The Diesel Apocolypse In the full length movie, "Diesel Apocolypse", diesels beging to slowly take over and romp over all of the steam engines. However, the engines slowly band together and fight in packs to take over each diesel one by one. Also, Lady the magical engine is introduced as well as the Big City Engine and The Flying Scotsman who help turn the tide of the battle. H&F Season 3 (Cancelled) Departure After Aidan announced on Twitter he was leaving the community, the next day, April 4, 2014, Johnny did the same. He put on Twitter "Yesterday we lost @OhhStepneyy Aidan and unfortunately I might make one last curtain call before calling it a quits.................It is hard to rid TWR out of my life possibly forever, but it's something I gotta do. I'll make a goodbye video, but that will be it. I will still chat with you guys via twitter, but don't expect a lot on HenryisGreat15. However, I'm gonna be doing a gaming channel. Haven't made any progress on it so far, but I'm really looking forward to it. As for the radio livestreams, I will be apart of that." While Johnny no longer makes videos, he can still be found as a guest on Community Radio. With nearly 3 years as an active member of the Community, Johnny will be remembered for his many videos and series. Category:2011 Category:Former Members